Nickelodeon Classic Top 10 Songs of Every Year 1990 to 2017
Here are Top 10 Songs of Nickelodeon Classic from every year from 90s to 2010s. 1990 # Nothing Compares 2U # Hold On # Vogue # Another Day in Paradise # U Can't Touch This # It Must to Be Love # Ice Ice Baby # Sacrifice # Blaze of Glory # The Power 1991 # (Everything I Do) I Do It For You # Losing My Religion # More Than Words # Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) # Black or White # The One and Only # I'm Too Sexy # Rush, Rush # Wind of Change # Baby, Baby 1992 # End of the Road # Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts) # Jump # Tears of Heaven # Smells Like Teen Spirit # Under the Bridge # Rhythm Is A Dancer # To Be with You # I Love Your Smile # Just Another Day 1993 # I Will Always Love You # (I Can't Help) Falling in Love with You # No Limit # What's Up? # What is Love? # I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) # Informer # Whoop! (There It Is) # That's The Way Love Goes # All That She Wants 1994 # I Swear # The Sign # I'll Make Love to You # Zombie # Love is All Around # Saturday Night # Rhythm of a Night # Stay (I Missed You) # Please Forgive Me # Mr. Jones 1995 # Gangsta's Paradise # Waterfalls # Creep # Back For Good # Kiss from A Rose # You Are Not Alone # Fantasy # On Bended Knee # Cotton Eye Joe # Think Twice 1996 # Macarena # One Sweet Day # Un-Break My Heart # Killing Me Softly # Wannabe # Return of The Mack # One & One # Because You Loved Me # Don't Look Back in Anger # Children 1997 # Candle in the Wind 1997 # I'll Be Missing You # Barbie Girl # You Were Meant For Me # MMMBop # Don't Speak # Tubthumping # Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) # Something About The Way You Look Tonight # I Believe I Can Fly 1998 # Too Close # My Heart Will Go On # How Do I Live # Truly Madly Deeply # The Boy is Mine # I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing # You're Still The One # Together Again # All My Life # Ghetto Superstar (That Is What You Are) 1999 # Believe # ...Baby One More Time # Smooth # I Want It That Way # Livin' La Vida Loca # No Scrubs # I'm Blue # Angel of Mine # Kiss Me # Every Morning 2000 # Maria Maria # It's My Life # Music # Who Let The Dogs Out? # Breathe # The Real Slim Shady # Everything You Want # I Knew I Loved You # Kryptonite # Rock DJ 2001 # It Wasn't Me # Hanging By The Moment # Can't Get You Out Of My Head # Fallin # I'm Real # Turn Off The Light # Thank You # Clint Eastwood # Lady Marmalade # Angel 2002 # How You Remind Me # Dilemma # Hot in Herre # The Scientist # In The End # Whenever, Wherever # Foolish # Wherever Will You Go # What's Luv # Blurry 2003 # In Da Club # Crazy in Love # Bring Me to Life # Where is The Love? # Ignition # Lose Yourself # Get Busy # Right Thurr # Baby Boy # All The Things She Said 2004 # Yeah! # This Love # Hey Ya! # The Reason # Toxic # The Way You Move # Left Outside Alone # F**k It (I Don't Want You Back) # Burn # Call on Me 2005 # We Belong Together # Boulevard of Broken Dreams # Hollaback Girl # You're Beautiful # Since U Been Gone # Let Me Love You # Don't Cha # 1, 2 Step # Candy Shop # Feel Good Inc. 2006 # Hips Don't Lie # Bad Day # SexyBack # Promiscuous # Temperature # Crazy # I Don't Feel Like Dancin # Check On It # Everytime We Touch # Over My Head (Cable Car) 2007 # Irreplaceable # Umbrella # Big Girls Don't Cry # Crank That (Soulja Boy Tell Em) # The Sweet Escape # Say It Right # Hey There Delilah # I Wanna Love You # The Way I Are # Grace Kelly 2008 # Low # Bleeding Love # Apologize # No One # No Air # Love Song # I'm Yours # Viva La Vida # Don't Stop The Music # I Kissed A Girl 2009 # Poker Face # I Gotta Feeling # Boom Boom Pow # Use Somebody # Just Dance # Love Story # Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) # Gives You Hell # You Belong with Me # Sexy B*tch 2010 # Tik Tok # Baby # Bad Romance # Love the Way You Lie # Hey Soul Sister # California Gurls # Just The Way You Are # Airplanes # Dynamite # OMG 2011 # Rolling in the Deep # Party Rock Anthem # We Found Love # Someone Like You # Moves Like Jagger # The Lazy Song # On The Floor # Give Me Everything # Born This Way # E.T. 2012 # Somebody That I Used To Know # Gangnam Style # Call Me Maybe # We Are Young # One More Night # Payphone # We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together # What Makes You Beautiful # Diamonds # Some Nights 2013 # Thrift Shop # Blurred Lines # Counting Stars # Royals # Wrecking Ball # Wake Me Up # Let Her Go # Roar # Harlem Shake # The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) 2014 # Happy # Dark Horse # Shake it Off # Fancy # Rude # All of Me # Stay with Me # Animals # Turn Down for What # Chandelier 2015 # Uptown Funk # See You Again # Hello # Sugar # Shut Up and Dance # Watch Me (Whip & Nae Nae) # Can't Feel My Face # The Hills # Cheerlader # Bad Blood 2016 # Closer # One Dance # Work # Stressed Out # Love Yourself # Work From Home # This Is What You Came For # Don't Let Me Down # Sorry # Heathens 2017 # Despacito # Shape of You # That's What I Like # Perfect # Rockstar # Look What You Made Me Do # Something Just Like This # Believer # Wild Thoughts # Havana